bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:DemonisAOH
Poet I saw your message on Abce's talk page and are you really a published poet? Drago99 Zenoheld is after you!!! (talk) 00:14, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Cool. Drago99 Zenoheld is after you!!! (talk) 13:48, April 28, 2010 (UTC) evolutions Evolutions for the past two seris have had to things incomon have part of the previous name in them and the bakugan form looks simalar to the previous form Merlix has neither IMGS. I can't re-color any black or white... Oh well, i made you a Pyrus Mega Nemus and a Darkus StrikeFlier. [[User:TwinStar|''T.S.∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Infinity Is Everything.]] 22:26, April 30, 2010 (UTC) SNm.png S.Sf.jpg You're welcome. [[User:TwinStar|''T.S.∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Infinity Is Everything.]] 22:34, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Reply Guess it's just you...Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''War. ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 01:50, May 1, 2010 (UTC) yeah ebay ...? [[User:TwinStar|''T.S.∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Infinity Is Everything.]] 17:46, May 1, 2010 (UTC) ...you mean why i put a @? Well, i like it, just as Rec likes W'. [[User:TwinStar|''T.S.∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Infinity Is Everything.]] 17:47, May 1, 2010 (UTC) ...well, then my @ key is broken. [[User:TwinStar|''T.S.∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Infinity Is Everything.]] 17:52, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. [[User:TwinStar|''T.S.∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Infinity Is Everything.]] 18:16, May 1, 2010 (UTC) haos i didnt insult haos but if you want ill take the picture done ok tanks thanks if you could choose one unrealesd bakugan and battle gear who would you chose sorry just curiuos ok My choice good choices mine would be a darkus splight 1000g and barias gear 80g ( it would have been terrorcrest but im getting one soon through the post from ebay!) smart hey im smart i change my team against different oppnents and darkus splight was for my darkus team because its not very good and i have a 650g dharak on the team also barias is because i have no haos battle gears along with subterra so i did think my choices through well done if you have managed to read all this because it is very very very very very very very very long p.s very very very very very cool what time is it in america its 10:13pm in england pm on sunday or saturday its almost sunday herethat means were ahead of you on time it was my birthday recentl and ive got loads of money so ive bought loads of bakugan of ebay like terrorcrest silver 110g sample dna code, maxus dragonoid, aqous lythirus no g no dna, pyrus linehalt no g no dna code, lumino dragonoid subterra 750g with dna code and a pyrus lumino dragonoid no dna code and 810g yeah im going to bed soon and i dont mind if i cant use some of them on dimensions night and strikeflier does rock Reply. I guess, I'm usually the only 1 here at times. --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here With Birdagon 00:59, May 2, 2010 (UTC) ...seems so... [[User:TwinStar|''T.S.∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Infinity Is Everything.]] 01:04, May 2, 2010 (UTC) hey its rayne sorry i still havent gotten this whole signature thing down yet T.T Darkus Rayne/ Sometimes its not about winning. 02:11, May 2, 2010 (UTC) This is a test. A.O.H. / life is only so good 20:11, May 2, 2010 (UTC) RE: Challenge You're on! --Hikari Okami (Wolf of Light) 13:39, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Dang. Airzel! You got forbidden images on your User Page! [[User:TwinStar|''T.S.∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Infinity is Everything.]] 16:36, May 8, 2010 (UTC) fine, i'll take em off. A.O.H. / Life is only so good (talk) 16:36, May 8, 2010 (UTC) ...i hate SpinMaster. [[User:TwinStar|''T.S.∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Infinity is Everything.]] 16:37, May 8, 2010 (UTC) would may/june bakugan be forbidden? A.O.H. / Life is only so good (talk) 16:38, May 8, 2010 (UTC) I dunno. [[User:TwinStar|''T.S.∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Infinity is Everything.]] 16:40, May 8, 2010 (UTC) a poem. Oh Spinmaster, how you epic fail so much astounds me. A.O.H. / Life is only so good (talk) 16:41, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Indeed. [[User:TwinStar|''T.S.∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Infinity is Everything.]] 16:42, May 8, 2010 (UTC) thanks hey thanks dude my aranaut review is the best! sphkr.jpg aqlum.jpg ...if you don't like them, i'll make other versions. [[User:TwinStar|''T.S.∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Infinity is Everything.]] 20:40, May 11, 2010 (UTC) OK. [[User:TwinStar|''T.S.∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Infinity is Everything.]] 21:01, May 11, 2010 (UTC) vekr.jpg ...Ventus Krakix. [[User:TwinStar|''T.S.∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Infinity is Everything.]] 19:58, May 12, 2010 (UTC) ☆ Here. I made him in two cloror balances, altough it's not very visible. spph.jpg spph2.jpg [[User:TwinStar|''T.S.∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Infinity is Everything.]] 11:24, May 14, 2010 (UTC) ☆ I experimented, and so made this Haos Krakix. It's my first such recolor. Haokr.jpg [[User:TwinStar|''T.S.∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Infinity is Everything.]] 15:58, May 15, 2010 (UTC) ☆ Here. SDharakxxxx.jpg [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Infinity is Everything.]] 00:04, May 18, 2010 (UTC) :Dang, you're fast, I made one where the yellow is blue. --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus 00:07, May 18, 2010 (UTC) ...guess what?! I made four different versions. (1)SDharakxxxx.jpg (2) SDharakxxxx.jpg (3)SDharakxxxx.jpg (4)SDharakxxxx.jpg [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Infinity is Everything.]] 00:13, May 18, 2010 (UTC) ☆ ...here. scddm.jpg|Version 1 scddm1.jpg|Version 2 [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Infinity is Everything.]] 16:10, May 23, 2010 (UTC) yo yo i just read your user page who is poncho is that even a name cool oh cool do we have a barwler of every atrribute? ok not much not much im just chilin relaxin and maxing ... You have a shattered mind, no offense. Drago99 Hawktor!! Keyboards are not for eating!!!! (talk) 01:44, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Ok... Drago99 Hawktor!! Keyboards are not for eating!!!! (talk) 01:55, May 30, 2010 (UTC) ☆ You do now it's hard for me to make a Black or White. Still, here you go. Coredemxrhx (1).jpg Coredemxrhx (1)(2).jpg [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''What about a Hug?!]] 19:38, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Here's a better version. It's a image error. Oh, and you're welcome. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''What about a Hug?!]] 20:18, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Reply Protect your family with the gift of an RV.Abce2|''Free Lemonade ''[[User Blog:Abce2|''only 25 cents.]] 21:38, May 30, 2010 (UTC) ☆ Day, night... It's all the same. Time keeps moving. For now. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''What about a Hug?!]] 12:17, May 31, 2010 (UTC) ...no, Prickley will. Then you. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''What about a Hug?!]] 12:20, May 31, 2010 (UTC) No, he's . And i have a shattered mind. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''What about a Hug?!]] 12:24, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Everywhere. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''What about a Hug?!]] 12:26, May 31, 2010 (UTC) ...eh? [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''What about a Hug?!]] 12:46, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Reply Your a rollback now. No, we didn't change any constitutional rights.Abce2|''Free Lemonade ''[[User Blog:Abce2|''only 25 cents.]] 18:25, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Reply You can revert vandalism easier now.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free Lemonade ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''only 25 cents.]] 18:27, May 31, 2010 (UTC) My new blog!!! You must check my new blog it`s better now!!! its paulina lol they knew i was joking about kicking u off the team right? they better have known i cant lose my intelegience gatherer XD Darkus Rayne/ FLIPITYWIDGET / *sigh* my coredem loves the keyboard/ LAMA O.o did i spell that right/ helix drago does to T.T (talk) 16:55, June 4, 2010 (UTC) What do you mean? im looking at the board of top brawlers in downtown and i aint on it at all . . . Steelearth14 (talk) 16:18, June 5, 2010 (UTC) You should... A.O.H, you should check my blog "Do you play playstations games?" because i`m using it now to write funny stories what have happened to me when i`m playing some games the stories are funny but if don`t get the humour of them we don`t have the same humour sense, rigth? From: Laughing Hyena12. meet me on bd I want you to have it! A.O.H i want to give you something its not much and i don`t know what it is but i hope you will try it because i found this in the internet but i don`t wanna tell you that now. Here try this in BD: XDR3S BD24U and i really don`t know what it is. Win #7 for me. --Recgameboy | I got 99 problem but Monarus ain't one Hit me. 17:53, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Nice! Nice job on 1000 edits!!!!! =) D99 Hawktor!! Keyboards are not for eating!!!! (talk) 22:39, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Well I forgot to update my goals and I missed 3 so it happens to everybody. D99 Hawktor!! Keyboards are not for eating!!!! (talk) Cool. Answer Most keyboards have a key that says "Prnt Scrn," but I have an app on my computer called "Snipping Tool." --Recgameboy | I got 99 problem but Monarus ain't one Hit me. 20:22, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Well, that stinks. --Recgameboy | I got 99 problem but Monarus ain't one Hit me. 20:24, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Or you could do what I do to get all my Fanon pics. --Recgameboy | I got 99 problem but Monarus ain't one Hit me. 20:27, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Since my phone takes CLEAR pics, I take pictures of the screen, I use to use a camera. --Recgameboy | I got 99 problem but Monarus ain't one. 20:44, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Hey A.O.H It's Agent Z. You wanna battle me on Dimensions? Where????? --Recgameboy | I got 99 problems but Monarus ain't one. 00:16, June 15, 2010 (UTC) BD Ok ill battle you in bd user name is paulina whats urs ps how do i enter another dna code i entered all the other ones in the beginning but i got new one Bakugan Role Play Would you like to play as Shun in bakugan role play a wiki me and rec are making you can change his attribute bakugan anything if you dont like shun u can always be urself Minxelfinforever (talk) 07:43, June 16, 2010 (UTC)Minxelfinforever Thank you kindly! Well thank you kindly! My Quake Drago got really exited from that. From:Happy Hyena12. MAD!!! THE MADNESS, THE MADNESS!!! I WILL HAVE JUSTICE!!! 23:31, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Steelearth14 http://bakuganroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Bakugan_Role_Play_Wiki --Recgameboy | I got 99 problems but Monarus ain't one. 23:53, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Roleplay http://bakuganroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Bakugan_Role_Play_Wiki you here? if you can. call me oh ok yea sure thats fine. your going to toys r us right if you are try to get me a haos if you do i will pay you back with either 6$ or a new bakugan when i get to wal-mart again ^_^ i am being negotiable XD Darkus Rayne/ FLIPITYWIDGET / *sigh* my coredem loves the keyboard/ LAMA O.o did i spell that right/ helix drago does to T.T (talk) 13:14, June 18, 2010 (UTC) uhh well first on my list is definetly Splight. if they dont have that then i want Merlix(sp) 3rd is a mystic chancer 4th is a quake dragonoid so if they dont have splight then get me a merlix if they dont have merlix get me a mystic chancer if they dont have mystic chancer then get meh a quake dragonoid. so many of them XD Darkus Rayne/GONNA STAY AT THE YMCA/OMG STFU PHOSPHOS/why do strikeflier and phosphos love to argue T.T (talk) 13:24, June 18, 2010 (UTC) hey i got my cell phone back so call me on my phone Wait 1) you hate darkus 2) i needed the darkus strikeflier that way i could keep V. in balance V.Dharak:master its ok im sure you'll get another bakugan in a couple of months thanks for trying to cheer me up dharak but at the state my family's in now i doubt it V.Phosphos:I PLAYED DIMENSIONS THRICE!!!!!!!!!XD lol i taugh her that word XD Darkus Rayne/GONNA STAY AT THE YMCA/OMG STFU PHOSPHOS/why do strikeflier and phosphos love to argue T.T (talk) 20:54, June 18, 2010 (UTC) i thought you hated darkus and your uncle didnt want you on BD for viruses howd you enter them omg i hate you so much i really need a haos Darkus Rayne/GONNA STAY AT THE YMCA/OMG SHUT UP PHOSPHOS/why do strikeflier and phosphos love to argue T.T (talk) 21:07, June 18, 2010 (UTC) well now to beg my mom to take me to wal-mart bye Darkus Rayne/GONNA STAY AT THE YMCA/OMG SHUT UP PHOSPHOS/why do strikeflier and phosphos love to argue T.T (talk) 21:12, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Reply What do you mean by "I will not bow"? Steelearth14 (talk) 18:59, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Check my new blog!!! Ahh... Herr Airzel. Back form the battlefield ya? Zis is good! Most people say to me "Hyena look at that Aranaut or that Longfly." But i say to them "NEIN! The modern question is science, the science of Avior!" He he he... I`m just fooling around!!! You should go check my new blog, it`s a blog for youtube videos!!! There we can all put things that you watch!!! This is from: Fooling Hyena12... I don`t actually talk german... But keep going Airzel!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Did you check my new blog? If you did, what do you think? ☆ OK, Counter will use a Trap again. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''I Like To Introduce_Myslf.]] 01:23, June 22, 2010 (UTC) OK. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''I Like To Introduce_Myslf.]] 01:30, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Watch them!!!!! Herr Airzel... Go and check my new videos and song videos from: "Youtube videos!!! Ramdomly!!!" But you can only watch the song videos thats important! Or just leave them be and go to your regular work... But i`m begging you to watch atleast the song videos!!! This is optional!!! Ou, and have you watched the "Tears" music video? It includes pictures!!! And again, i`m begging you to watch the "Tears" music video!!! This is optional!!! This begging is from: Begging, crying because the sad songs of the videos Hyena12!!! ☆ I just listend a Tool song. It was...creepy. Now you comment This . [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''I Like To Introduce_Myslf.]] 18:52, June 22, 2010 (UTC) A Classic. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''I Like To Introduce_Myslf.]] 19:03, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Bakugan Dimensions Tournament Hey! It's DarkusMaster, here to remind you about the tournament today. Go here, learn where to go, find your time zone for the time, and get ready to brawl! I hope to see you there! Dark[[User Talk:DarkusMaster|us''Ma]]''ster'' I did I had to she said an inappropriate word on the wiki. I did it for 3 days--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 00:00, June 25, 2010 (UTC) I am Sorry to say that but I ws on finals and I had alot of stress--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 01:18, June 25, 2010 (UTC) I know I just want you to tell this Hyena I am on BD--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 01:21, June 25, 2010 (UTC) HI AIRZEL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HI AIRZEL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! How ya doing? I`m putting pics on almost everybodys talk pages so they would look prettier!!!!!!!!! See ya, don`t want to be ya!!!!!!!!!! I lost..... Airzel i lost in ebay!!!!!! I missed the Darkus Strikeflier, Dharak, Hyper Dragonoid and Avior!!!!!!!!!!! But i did got something else... I buyd today from ebay a Pyrus Strikeflier, Darkus Phosphos, Darkus Dharak, Darkus Clawsaurus, Twin destruktor and Airkor!!!!! But i lost the Hyper Dragonoid, Avior and strikeflier... IT WAS TOO LATE!!!!!!!!!! But at least i got something else!!!!!!!!!!!!!! From: Sad and Happy Hyena12!!!!!! There, there Airzel!!!!!!!! I think i`m gonna lose (when BD id worldwide) when i first go there... IT`S MY FEAR!!!!!!!!!!!! How is it going? HI AIRZEL!!!!!!!!!!!!!! How is it going? Got any news? Should i buy a Darkus Aranaut or a Pyrus Aranaut? I can`t decide!!!!!!!!!! Okay Airzel!!!!!!!!!! Thanks for helping me!!!!!!!!!!!! This is: Internet Hyena12!!!!!!!!!! Your new sig fits on you!!!!!!!!!!!! From:Hyena12!!!!!!!!!!! BIG NEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AIRZEL!!!!!!!!!!!!! Maxus69 is BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! He didn´t actually never leave this place!!!!!!!!!!!! It´s a long story about hes crazy computer!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Go and see!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hyena the skull cleaver. 08:44, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Stuff about BD... Bakugan Dimensions is down for maintenance!!!!!!!!!!! I wonder what spinmaster is doing... Hyena the skull cleaver. 10:06, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Two timer!!!!!!!!!! Now BD is back on!!!!! For you!!!!!!!Hyena the skull cleaver. 10:37, June 27, 2010 (UTC) HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY AIRZEL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hyena the skull cleaver. 12:09, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Got a second? Airzel, can you help me with my new page? Because it`s not ready yet and i acsidently pushed the "Save page button" so lets start editing!!!!!!!!!Hyena the skull cleaver. 17:15, June 27, 2010 (UTC) MAD! '''CRAZY PEOPLE! MAD I TELL YOU, MAD!!! 5teel-o4teen (talk) 18:20, June 27, 2010 (UTC) friends im not ur friend Hi Got a question. Who said that the NV characters will be in the movie? It doesn't make any sense. 5tee1-O4teen (talk) 15:51, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Reply I was just wondering, so ok, thanks. Also, I have been here for a while, but I only made an account a month ago. But, I have been editing as an anon since the end of the original series. 5tee1-O4teen (talk) 16:12, June 28, 2010 (UTC) HI AGAIN AIRZEL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HI AIRZEL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hyena the skull cleaver. 18:12, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Should i chance my sig? I can´t decide again!!!!!!!!!! HUH? "RPV code", what? Hyena the skull cleaver. 18:21, June 28, 2010 (UTC)